


Of great price

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Butt Plugs, Dom Varric Tethras, F/M, Hand Feeding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: When Hawke gets overwhelmed, Varric offers her some relief ...
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502474
Comments: 24
Kudos: 16





	Of great price

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 20: Pet Play
> 
> \--
> 
> Oh, would ya look at that, Kinktober's Day 20 fic! And it's only *counts on fingers* April ...
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> (Day 22 is at least already written, so as soon as I finish day 21, at least that'll be a quick turn around?)

Shifting in the bed, I stretched and yawned before curling up against the lush pillows. The fur from the tail tickled slightly and I wiggled until the offending material no longer bothered me. I settled down with a sigh, then, knowing that Varric would likely be along in a couple of hours, and that was plenty of time to get in a nice little nap, a luxury I so rarely had except in this time and this space. What I couldn’t get in my day to day life, Varric made sure I had in some form, with him. He’d become my refuge over the years, an anchor to tie me down when I felt adrift, and lately that’s exactly what I’d felt. So when I went to him, anxious and stressed, all he had to do was tell me to head back to his place to relax and that was exactly what I did. And while normally it might seem like a completely platonic offering, the way he grinned and then winked at me let me know exactly what he meant. For a man full of words, he sure could say much with only a couple of gestures.

While I didn’t fall into deep sleep, I did doze rather nicely, and I somehow felt even more refreshed than if I’d had hours of dreaming rest. A smile involuntarily spread across my face as I felt a hand trace the outline of my body, eventually resting in my hair where it lightly scritched just the way I liked it. Leaning upward to encourage the movement, I purred as my eyes finally slitted open and I saw Varric’s amused grin. “Rest well, kitten?”

Instead of answering verbally, I pushed my head against his hand again, turning around in the bed so I could nuzzle his wrist. It was an old game between us, one that had expanded and grown over time, but even so we’d still go back to the gestures that had started us on this path in the first place.

Chuckling, he answered his own question. “Guess that means yes, huh?” He continued to scritch as he asked, “Kitten want a little snack?” Trilling, I nipped gently at his wrist, causing a smile to spread across his lightly-whiskered face. “I’ll take that as a yes. Good thing I came prepared.”

Varric always came prepared, and as he turned and walked the few steps over to a table, I slunk off the bed and crawled after him, the thick rugs and furs cushioning my knees against the hard floor underneath. As always, he sat at the lone seat and I curled up at his feet, head resting against his knee as I watched him take a sip of wine. His left hand nestled at the base of my neck as he reached for the platter with his right, grabbing a long slice of apple that he took a nibble from before he offered to me. My teeth satisfyingly sank into the flesh of the cut fruit, the juice starting to pool as I pulled it into my mouth, nipping at his calloused fingertips as I did so. He chuckled, his voice low and husky as he murmured, “Good girl.” Just that phrase alone had heat pooling in my loins, that smirk on his face telling me he knew exactly what he was doing, what he was saying, and he knew well its affects on me. He would take care of that later – he wasn’t the type to build something up and not follow through – but he would make me wait first as we slowly ate.

With each bite that he fed me, with each smouldering look he threw my way before looking away as he took a sip of wine or ate a bite, himself, the tension ratcheted up just a little bit more. The way his one hand had settled on the back of my neck, occasionally caressing or reaching up to tangle in my hair, it set my skin to tingling in its wake. Even just the heat and weight of it resting against me was a comforting anchor that I yearned for, that subtle gesture that said both I’m here and also you’re mine.

And I wouldn’t have had it any other way, with any other person.

“You full, kitten?” he asked as the platter was mostly gone, and I trilled and nudged at his knee, giving him a satisfied smirk. “Good,” he noted, the reply more of a rumble than anything else. “You want some dessert now?”

My smile only grew as I slipped in between his legs, nudging his crotch with my face, pleased to feel the hardness starting to grow already. His nimble fingers slipped through the knot in his laced breeches and pulled out his member, as stocky as he was even flaccid. I teased him as he had been teasing me, lathing his length with little licks and kisses, skirting around the head itself. He wasn’t going to tolerate that treatment for too long, but I would push him as much as he let me, until he pushed back.

Almost quite literally.

His hand gripped a small length of my hair, my scalp tingling as he used it as leverage to pull me away from him. “Now, now, kitten, we don’t play with our food.” His eyes flashed in a playfully dangerous manner as he added, “Not unless we want our food to play with us.”

Varric was far more nimble and graceful than his stocky frame might have portrayed him as, and before I could even blink, he had hauled me up from my spot at his feet and had pulled me over to the pile of blankets I’d been nestled in. A sharp slap resonated in the air as his palm connected with the curve of my ass, and I bit my lip as I threw him a wicked grin. I knew exactly what I was doing, and he did, too. It was our little game, and no matter how many times we played it, no matter how many different ways we approached it, it all ended the same.

It wasn’t long he buried his length inside me, his hips connecting with the back of my thighs as I bent over, clutching at the blankets beneath me. Initially, I attempted to bury my face in the pillows, but he smacked my ass again. “Nuh uh, kitten, let me hear you.” The dwarven wordsmith was complete in his control, grabbing the tail I’d slipped in earlier and tugging at it, the sensation of being filled in two holes almost overwhelming as he pounded into me. And just before all higher thought left me, I thought to offer a prayer to whatever god might be listening that Varric had an estate all his own, ensuring that the noises we made stayed between us.

When he finally let me finish, the orgasm crested as a wave, trembling through my body until I was limp under his skillful hands. He grunted through his own end before pulling me into his arms, his chest hair tickling my nose. Instead of turning away, however, I buried my face further in it, finding it as comforting as the hands that threaded through my hair, that traced the line of my body. Even if this was only temporary, the reprieve he offered was a pearl of great price, and one I would treasure always.


End file.
